Darkstalkers: Makai Crisis
by Drgnmastr-Alex
Summary: A young man is thrown into the world of the Darkstalkers, and must discover the reason behing his unnatural powers. Rated M for sexual content, violence, language, innuendo, and later on, lemons. Be sure to Read & Review. Chapter 4 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! For those of you who don't know my work, I've done Love Hina: New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness, Love Hina: Shichinin no Naru, dothackCRAZY, and Yugioh: Legacy of Solomon. I'm trying my hand at a Darkstalkers' fic after going through and seeing quite a few damn good fics. I'm putting in an OC for some flavor, and you might be surprised at where this story will go. Here are the Original Character's stats:

Name: Brandon Wild

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Nationality: Anglo-Saxon (he's got an English, Spanish, Portuguese, Scottish, and German family tree)

Height: 6 foot 1 inches

Appearance: Somewhat bishounen, with wavy blond hair in a Scott Stapp-ish cut, and hazel eyes.

That's all you need to know, since I plan on showing his personality through the story. Enough of my yapping, though.

I do not own Darkstalkers. The rights are property of Capcom.

Darkstalkers: Makai Crisis

Brandon: (voice-over narration) It figures that all this would start with me being interested in my families' backgrounds, as well as a fascination with the supernatural. How the hell was I supposed to know that the two would be intertwined. And that I'd have a certain female Darkstalker tailing me throughout this story. And no, if you're looking for a connection from puns, it's not Felicia.

Scotland, in a quiet village. Winter of 2007. It was raining like the heavens sought to flood the world, in order to punish all those who sinned. Then again, there was a lot of sinning. Frequent Muslim terrorist attacks around the world, the U.S. war in Iraq was finally at an end, with Iraq merging with Iran, and in general, it was not a good time to be American. People were questioning our national identity, and I was getting irritated with the questions. So, I did what any bishounen nerd would do under the circumstances: physically explore my family tree (yeah, I know it sounds stupid, and you'd probably not do it, but I'm not your average nerd). I went over to Germany and Spain, researching my family history, with monetary help from my family in America and Germany (my German relatives were ecstatic at the thought of their half-German American relative going out and learning about the world), as well as checking out some sources in Spain. I found a great deal in Germany, discovering that we had an extended history in WW2 and before, and that we had a familial connection with the Wilhelms (in case you don't know, they're one of the biggest royal families in Germany). I didn't find much in Spain, except during my visit there, a radical Socialist group tried holding 42 people hostage in a train that arrived right after my scheduled train. Needless to say, they failed, but it took six days to negotiate with them, and by that time, they'd have executed nine people. So things were somewhat exciting during my little "grand tour." Arriving in Scotland (I decided to skip Portugal, as I didn't want to test fate down there any longer) I sought information on the Calhoun clan, which I was a direct descendant of. Specifically, one of my ancestors was the best friend and right-hand man of William Wallace (don't believe that damn movie, Scotland lost in the end, but we scared the shit out of England). …Sorry, I went on a tangent there. Anyway, to get to the point, I followed some info on where I might find some distant relatives, and get a more thorough look into my family tree. That is, until the rain came pouring down. Then I just decided to call it a night. I wandered around the village a bit before meeting an exceedingly attractive woman, maybe around 25.

Brandon: (looking over some wilted cabbage with disgust, when he sees the woman out of the corner of his eye) …whoa.

A woman, dressed in a fleece jacket and bell-bottoms (bell-bottoms!) and black boots, which I assumed were thigh-high (what the hell is she thinking wearing that in this kind of weather?) quickly walked past, but not before glancing in my direction and giving a little smirk. What little of her face I saw looked immaculate, like something out of a dream. I chuckled to myself, unsure of what to make of her, when a wizened old hand grabbed my coat. I turned to see an old lady, hunched over from the years (I was pretty sure she was about to hit one hundred, if she didn't already achieve that age) in peasant garb shivering. She spoke in a strong Scottish accent, which took me a couple tries to understand.

Old woman: Do ya 'ave a caple pence to spare fer an ald folk?

Brandon: Sure, just a moment. (reaches into my pocket and pulls out about five pounds, handing it to her)

The old woman gasps in shock at seeing such an amount being offered to her. At first, I thought I might be accused for instigating a heart attack, but she manages to regain her composure and takes the money.

Old Woman: Gad bless 'ye, lad. Sach generosity, ya must be a saint!

Brandon: No, ma'am. Really, it's my pleasure. I can't turn down helping out someone who really needs assistance, especially if they're asking me.

Old Woman: Gad bless 'ye, lad. Many thanks to ye. Ah'm curtin that yur kindness wunt be fergutten by the Almighty.

She shuffled off, and I felt a pang of loneliness, since this was the only time in a while that I had actually had someone glad to keep me company. I didn't dismiss her as a beggar, rather, she probably had others she needed to take care of. What I didn't expect was that the attractive woman was watching me from afar.

: So…he has a kind, giving soul. Hm…from what I feel from his aura, he'd make a good meal. I'd better wait until later though. These people know too much of my existence.

She seemed to fade into the back alleys.

Later that night. 10:43 pm.

I walked into my bedroom, having just had a strange conversation with the innkeeper.

Brandon: Absurd…people getting attacked by demons outside the village. Not that I don't believe in demons, but it's most likely just wolves. …Do they have wolves in the highlands of Scotland? Meh, fuck it. I'm watching DVD's…

I turn on the portable DVD player that I kept for such occasions (when there's absolutely no electricity) and put in volume four of Fullmetal Alchemist. No matter how many times I've seen the entire series, I still can't get enough. Especially the humor. About fifty minutes into it, though, the battery on it dies.

Brandon: Huh? NO! Dammit! I was sure there was at least three hours of power on this thing!

Shoving it back into my back of personal belongings, I put on my pajamas (really an old t-shirt and some warm cloth pants), and went to bed. I fell asleep within fifteen minutes. At first, my dreams were sort of erratic: me jumping around like Spider-Man, floating in mid-air at brief intervals, and smacking the hell out of criminals. Then, things shifted in a way that I have never dreamed about before. I found myself surrounded by women, and judging by my surroundings, I was in Egypt. Many of the women were pleasuring themselves, and I got somewhat aroused. Then, a woman with light green hair with almost an ethereal look to her approached me.

: Good day, master. I assume your harem is pleasing you well?

Brandon: …Uhhh. What the hell is going on here?

The woman chuckled, and responded that this harem was here for my pleasure. I knew something was up, since I've never had these kind of dreams before. Luckily, somehow, I knew how to force myself awake (usually I do this when dreams are going awry, but this was freaking me out, so I wanted to end it as soon as possible). It felt like it took three to five minutes, although how long it really took, I'll never know. The dream fades to black, and soon enough, my eyes slowly open, and I manage to get myself out of bed.

Brandon: nnnnhhgh…what the hell? What the hell was that dream for?

I surveyed the room I was in. It was awfully cold, despite the fact that there was a 19th century-style heating system, which was a major plus for a place like this. At first I didn't see anything, but my intuition was telling me that someone was in here. Then, out of the shadows, the same woman that appeared in my dream appeared in front of me. She had light green hair, a gorgeous figure, but what really startled me was how she was dressed. She had pink leggings with bat patterns that ended in thigh-high boots. And arms that were gloved up to the back of her hands. She also had what looked like a leather bustier, which showed off her cleavage quite well (and got me slightly aroused). The weirdest thing out of this, though, was that bat wings came out of the sides of her head, as well as from her back. I have to admit; in an exotic way, she was sexually appealing. But I got a feeling from her that she was here for purposes besides saying hi.

Brandon: Who the hell are you?

: (she gives a slight bow) If you must honestly know, I am Morrigan Aensland. Although that doesn't really matter. What I am here for, however, I cannot tell you.

Brandon: ……(I look her over, seeing if she had any weapons on her, and seeing that there were no pockets on her person (how the hell could there be? What she was wearing was skin-tight!), I assessed the situation and got up) Not that the idea of an amazingly attractive woman such as yourself being in my bedroom doesn't appeal to me, but my gut tells me you're no good. What are you supposed to be, some kind of sex demon?

Morrigan: (smirks) You've hit it on the head. I am a succubus. And also ruler of the Makai realm.

Brandon: (chuckles) Okay, NOW I know why you're here. You want to have intercourse with me and doing so, feed on my soul and life force.

Morrigan: You don't miss a beat. Really, you've saved me a lot of time trying to explain what I am. You see, I haven't had a meal of your caliber in…mmm, seven centuries? Maybe six? Time tends to blur when you're an immortal demon.

During this time, I managed to pick up a weapon that I always carry with me: twin Kendo sticks. Not that they're the most effective weapon, but I'm fairly proficient with them, so I took a lunge at her, aiming for the side of her head. ….I miss completely. How? I don't know, but she must've been moving at high speed. Not uncommon if you're dealing with a demon, I'd say? Well, she responds by appearing right in front of me and pushing me. Although it didn't feel like a push. It felt like the equivalent of a 50 lb. padded bag with enough momentum smacking me, felling me onto my ass. The same thing happened here, although the bed cushioned my fall.

Brandon: MMMFf! Goddamn bitch, I swear I'll ki-

My words stop in my mouth, as suddenly I'm awestruck by her beauty. I learn later that what this is called is a demon's "glamour". In other words, certain demon's can make themselves irresistible to their victims. But at that time, no coherent thought went through my head.

Morrigan's POV.

My glamour managed to calm him down, and he was completely under my power. I slowly straddled his lap, feeling his erection hit my thigh, but giving no mind. As soon as my hand touched his cheek, the amount of pleasure I felt coming off of him was indescribable. I suddenly began to lust after this pleasure exuding from him, and I found myself wanting more. It was like chocolate to me, it was addicting. Every moan of pleasure and gasp he'd make, I'd want more and more. It was so unlike me, to be so unprofessional, but…I actually desired a part of him. When he hit the peak of arousal, I decided to make my move. Slowly I came in to kiss him, draining him of his life and soul, but with about an inch between our lips, his eyes suddenly snapped open, and an echo within him screamed, "NO!". Suddenly, his aura changed completely, and I was thrown back by the amount of force behind the release of his power. As I recovered from the throwback, I saw…his eyes glowed with the purest light I'd ever seen, and he had wings. _Angel _wings. He began to glow brighter, and I realized he was trying to repel me. In seconds, the light grew blazing, and the heat of it caused my skin to start peeling. I decided to get the hell out of there, since at this rate, if I fought him, I might lose. Flying out of the inn, I see the light slowly encircle around him in a sphere, almost as if it were protecting him. Such power…it was possible that power, if I took it, would enhance my own by a great amount. It was also possible that it would satiate my hunger, and if that happened, my rule could either be threatened, or I may become the only succubi who managed to live forever from a single source. Either way, I had to follow this boy, but from a distance. I didn't want to fight that power. It was too….holy, for me to touch bare-handed.

End of Morrigan's POV.

I slowly woke up with a pounding headache, and I reached around (since my eyes were adjusting to the morning light), looking for my alarm clock. Then, I remembered that succubus, Morrigan, and I faintly remembered blacking out before she kissed me. I hit my arm, and from the amount of pain I felt, it was safe to assume that I was still alive. Shaking the pain out of my arm, I turned to see that the entire room was a mess.

Brandon: Of course…why wouldn't it be?

I felt as if eyes were watching me, so I went out into the hallway (it was freaking cold, but I didn't pay any attention to it. After all, I was still worried that I may be attacked by a sexy demon) and came face-to-face with the innkeeper.

Innkeeper: Aye, lad. Ya did a gud jub protektin' us las nigh'.

Brandon: Huh? I don't remember protecting you…

Innkeeper: HAHA! Yer oter self said ya'd say that. I've gut some infermatien fer yeh. Ter's an ol' castle ruins aboot twenty kilometers nort-east frum 'ere. Ye'll find sumtin' yu've been lookin' fer there.

Brandon: Uhhh…thanks.

Innkeeper: Befur I furget, I found tis in yer belongins on the floor. Dis rin' is VERY important, so dun' go losin' it!

He handed the ring that my mom found in a yard sale. Inscribed on the outside was an equilateral triangle with the Hebrew character "Yod", or "arm" or "hand." Inscribed on the inside of the ring was, in Celtic, "Those united by virtue, death shall not part." I figured that it would be a good thing to bring it with me when I went to Scotland, and this innkeeper confirmed it. However, he forced me to gather my belongings and head off to the castle ruins. I had no idea that I'd meet my first friend since I started my trip, and that she'd formally introduce me into the Darkstalker world.

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Unsure of it? I'm almost done with one of my fics (Love Hina: New and Old Faces), so I decided to do another one while I thought of potential ideas for my other three fanfics. I'll try to update this fic when I have the time, but with college and family gatherings, don't expect this fic to be updated for at least two weeks. If you have the patience to put up with me, though, I promise I'll be able to entertain you with this story. Until then, happy reading/writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back! …O.O…my god, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry for the lack of updates on this fic, but I needed to get Love Hina: New and Old Faces, Same Zaniness out of the way. Feel free to read it if you're in the mood to laugh, or just say, "What the fuck!". And here's chapter 2, for your amusement.

I do not own Darkstalkers, nor anything related to the franchise. All rights are property of Capcom and their respective owners.

Chapter 2

It. Was. Miserable.

The weather, the rain, the walk over to the ruins (it felt like it was over two hours, but it was only 46 minutes. Funny how time elongates itself when you're feeling like shit), and the fact that the rest of my belongings that managed to survive the little "encounter" with the succu-bitch were only clothes, toiletries, some of my novels and manga, my CD player, and almost all my DVD's. The last were useless, since I had NO DVD PLAYER (god I was pissed at this, as well as losing all of my Gacha Gacha manga and volumes 2 and 5 of Maburaho). I was pissed. Frustrated. Enraged. Every synonym for the feeling, "I'LL KILL ANYBODY WHO LOOKS AT ME WRONG.", I was it. Fortunately, I was listening to my hard rock cd's, which distracted me. Ever see a six-foot, early twenties American wearing soaked rain gear in the Scottish hillside and singing Korn's "Twisted Transistor"? Shit no, you haven't. Why, yes, I'll get back to the story at hand. I was just about to.

Anyway, I reach the ruins, thoroughly soaked, with my legs on fire from walking through 45 minutes' worth of ground covered with mud. I look up at it, taking in the sights, seeing some pillars here and there, a stone walkway that went halfway and then abruptly stopped, and weeds like you wouldn't believe. I don't know anybody in my family with a major green thumb, but if they existed, they'd be convulsing on the ground. Finally, I come upon the main part of the castle, and I have to say, it was damn impressive. It looked like something out of an RPG. I was chuckling a bit, thinking what would happen if Fighter and Black Mage from 8-bit Theater were to come here, and made my way inside.

Once inside, I noticed a unique smell that I hadn't smelled in a long time. Cat pee. Once you've smelled cat pee, you'll be agreeing with Ozzy, "Cat piss is the fucking worst." I nearly gagged on the smell, since the rain was somehow keeping the smell from escaping. Holding my nose and taking sharp breaths, I continued inside. Aside from the smell, it was actually kind of cool. Old tapestries, the remains of a broken, moldy shield, baskets that somehow defied the hand of time and looked relatively useable. And then, I stepped in cat shit. Don't get me wrong, I love cats. LOVE THEM. Hell, I'm crazy about them. But when anybody steps in the shit of any animal, they want to punt the damn thing. And as luck would have it, there was a mangy looking cat about ten feet away from me. I cast off the anger I felt (the darn thing looked hungry. I can't be mad at a starving animal.) and made my way over to it. SLOWLY. I didn't know if it had rabies (can you get rabies in Scotland?) or any other diseases, so I didn't want to get on its bad side. It was just looking at me as I came closer, with a look that said, "What the hell are you doing? You're acting like an idiot." Taking this in mind, I simply crouched down, got a bit of chicken out of one of my sandwiches, and held it out for it. The little guy came right to me, ate it in one gulp, and began purring immediately, rubbing against my leg.

"So, you've been around people before, huh?", I said, with a bit of a smirk. I then noticed that the smell of cat pee wasn't as strong in this room as it was in the main walkway. "Apparently, I walked through your bathroom." The cat (I assumed it was a male, since it wasn't rolling around in front of me like female cats do in heat) just gave a slight chirrup in response, and seemed to have that "sly cat grin" I see in some of my manga.

"I see you've gotten along with Sam.", a perky, feminine voice replied. I whipped my head around, looking for the person who spoke, and caught sight of…the best way I can explain it is, a cat-girl, resting on top of a large cabinet. She had a human body, don't get me wrong, and a great one at that. But seeing that her hands and feet were…cat paws, and the fact that fur conveniently covered up her…well, she was in the buff, but you'd think she looked like she was wearing a really skimpy bikini. Needless to say, she took me by surprise. And it must have shown on my face.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't attack you. You've shown some compassion to one of my buddies, so I've got nothing against you. And as for the poo you stepped in, everybody has that reaction", she mused. Then she decided to jump down, right next to me. And snatch my sandwich.

"HEY!", I yelled, but she wolfed……..yeah, I'll go with that. She wolfed down the entire sandwich in two seconds, and then licked her lips like a cat.

"Good, quality chicken you've got there. My name's Felecia. What's yours?"

"..My name's Brandon."

Felecia rummaged through a dresser close by, looking for something while talking to me, "So…Brandon, huh? You've got the smell of a cat-lover on you, as well as something else. Something that goes back further. Sonofa…where did I leave that damn thing! Oh, here it is."

Felecia pulls out a sheath with a sword in it, and throws it to me. I catch it with both hands, then pull it out.

"….nice. This baby looks like it could do a bit of damage.", I said.

Felecia stretched, like a cat, which got a bit of a response from "down there". "What is it with men and big, shiny weapons? I'd swear I see something phallic in that, but that could be just me", she teased.

I rolled my eyes at this, "Haha. Now what did you mean exactly by 'Something that goes back further?'"

Felecia looked directly at me, with a serious look, "I'm talking about fate. Destiny. All that other convoluted crap that somehow, even if you don't believe in it, shoves itself in your face at certain times in your life. An accident that proves later to be completely out of your control, you wanting something and, not expecting it at all, being right there when the person buys it for you, and in this case…well, you've got some power that's been untapped. Your Scottish blood? It was blessed by holy power. But since none of your relatives used it at all, or at least once in a blue moon, it's carried over to you. All of it. Try remembering. You ever had weird things happen when you were pissed off as hell, or in a clear-minded state?"

I thought for a few seconds, and one idea came into my mind almost immediately. "There was a time, when I was…seventeen? Anyway, I was asleep, and having a really lucid dream where I was fighting…I think it was a guy who was trying to hurt me. I throw a punch to hit the guy, and in a split second wake up due to the fact that I felt my fist hit something. I see that my fist left a hole about half an inch in the wall. And it didn't even hurt. I was just dumbfounded at how the hell that could've happened in the first place"

Felecia grinned. "Well, you've got that sword now, so I imagine you want an excuse to use it? I know a place where you can train to bring out your power, to a point. After you hit that wall, it's up to you to break through it."

I made a slight smirk, unsure whether to believe this or not. "So, where is this place, then?"

"It's about a week's walk from here" she stated.

"Shit. More walking", I groaned.

Well, that's it for this chapter.

What are you still doing here? I've got nothing else to say.

. ………. . …………...

Are you waiting for someone? lol


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, lack of updates. I apologize again, since I'm taking a summer semester of college where I am at. I also apologize that the previous chapter wasn't as good as the first one. Hopefully, this will make up for it.

I do not own Darkstalkers. The rights are property of Capcom and any other respective owners.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later, near a small town outside London (a week of walking and a week of training)…

"…aaahhhhh…damn, this feels great"

After a full week of sword and agility training, I decided to soak in the nearby stream to relax. Because of all the walking (I figured out that it increased my stamina) and miscellaneous training, my muscles were well defined, and most of the excess fat that I had came off. However, doing that nonstop makes you still feel like you got ran over. If only there was some famous actor's condo with a built in spa that I could hijack. Regardless of my aches, I had grown much stronger. Yeah, there was a lot of complaining on my part, due to the fact that I hate physical labor (I'm a nerd.), but I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I lean my head back against the bank, and sat back up again, since I didn't want dirt in my hair, which had grown down to the nape of my neck (and constantly got in my face, which made my nose itch, which drives me NUTS.).

"He he…looking quite like a bishie, aren't we?"

My head turns to the left, seeing Felecia up on a fallen branch close to the bank, and I harrumph, saying, "Knock it off. …say, how long are we staying out here, anyway? I completely forgot to ask you when the thought popped in my head while I was training."

Felecia grinned, hopped down to the bank, drank some water (like a cat. O.o;), and turned to me. "We'll be out here for a month. So, two more weeks of what you're doing, and then a week of nothing but sparring with me. By the way, you're looking damn hot.", grinning after she finished that statement.

I turn my head to the right, looking away from her, "Goddamn, stop that!"

"What?", the sly cat grin appearing on her face again, "You embarrassed that a cute girl likes you?"

My face got some redness from this remark. She had been doing this the past two weeks, flirting with me when we would take breaks, bathe (I never snuck a peek, since I was looking for normal women, not cat-women, as a girlfriend), and eat. It's not that I didn't find her attractive. On the contrary, if I was like the majority of my friends who are male, I would've tried to…there's a "pussy" joke there, but I'm not taking the bait. Another problem was that, even though I was pushing my hormones to the side, they were still there, and the effect was getting stronger every other day. There were times where I stopped myself from jumping her with sheer willpower alone. And I think she knew that, too. Still, she was quite nice, and told me a bit about her childhood, so I considered her a friend.

"I'm done here. You go ahead and do what you want. I'm gonna go look for food.", I said in irritation as I got up.

Felecia looked my way, whistled, and said, "Wow. Nice ass you've got there."

I glared in her direction, blushing, and yelled, "SHUT UP! God, there's only one other girl I've ever met who was more perverted than you!"

…There's that cat grin again.

Later that night…

(Felecia's P.O.V.)

Brandon was sleeping relatively well, so I decided to look around out of boredom (I usually take cat naps when he's busy doing something by himself, so I wasn't tired in the least). Recently, I began to smell a familiar scent, that of a fellow Darkstalker. Brandon had told me on an earlier day that he had met Morrigan, and what happened in that little "encounter". To be honest, I smelled some of the "angel" that Brandon had in him, and these exercises were to integrate that power so he could access it anytime. It was working well, too. Maybe a bit too well, since I found myself staring at him for periods of time. At one point, an image of having sex with him would somehow wind up in my head, causing me to blush. I have no clue if I was attracted to him as a person, for his body (which was shaping up really well), or if it was the angel power in him. I haven't smelled the scent of semen around him, either, so he hasn't masturbated. Geez, I'm blushing thinking about it. As I continued following the scent of this new Darkstalker in the area, since it wasn't Morrigan, I heard a familiar howl.

"…John. He must know I'm around here."

I hurried off to the direction the howl came from, jumping from tree to tree. Coming up to where his scent was strongest, I heard him calling for me.

"Felecia. What are you doing out here?", looking up at me with amber-colored eyes. I jump down to meet him, a bit of a scowl on my face, since we didn't part on the best of terms.

"Inquisitive, aren't we? Why are you so curious? I'm the one who's supposed to have that department covered", I replied.

He stood silent for a second, then said, "I can smell a human out here, as well as your scent right next to his. Did you-"

"No, I haven't", I interrupted, "and if I did, it doesn't really matter, does it? You and I separated a while ago."

John got a hurt look on his face, then gave me an intense glare, "I told you before! B.B. tricked me! She told me that if I help her hunt down some of the other Darkstalkers, that she would give me a cure for my lycanthropy! She said she had a cure! How can you think I would pass on a chance to be human again?"

I got pissed at this point. We had this conversation a few times already, and they all went the same way. I continued, "Yes, I'm well aware that you figured she wouldn't have targeted your friends. But she did. She almost killed me. You remember? Shot a silver bullet through my right lung, even though silver doesn't work on me. Still, I might've died if it weren't for Mei-Ling pulling it out and using whatever regenerative powers she had."

He stood silent again. Then he turned back to me, looked me in the eyes, and said, "You would've done the same thing as I did. I know that. You want to be human just as much as I do."

I blanched back a bit. This I didn't expect. And it was true. Of all my allies, he was the only one I connected with, for that very reason. That was the whole reason why we teamed up together in the first place. I was about to scratch his face, and maybe one of his eyes out for good measure, but looking at them, I saw such sadness.

"I'll leave you be for now. But you'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you.", he said, and took off at a sprint.

I stood there, a little surprised at how things turned out, and whispered, "…you idiot."

(Brandon's P.O.V.)

Two weeks later…

"Suuaaaahhh!"

I managed to perform a leaping side-kick at the trunk of a particularly thick tree, taking the top off somewhat cleanly. Then, picking up the tree, I used it like a baseball bat, swinging at Felecia.

"Too slow!", she exclaimed, leaping to the top of the other end, and began running down the trunk towards me. I shift my position, spinning about 90 degrees in place and use the inertia to spin the trunk, with Felecia on it, in another direction. She manages to get off before the throw hits the height of its arc, but she has to shift her positioning to attack, while I spring from my stance, speeding towards her. She leaps to the side, my momentum alongside my strength making a six-foot crater where she was standing.

"..Holy shit.", was all that she said, before she leapt in with a kick to my side, her claws digging a bit into my back, and knocking me into a splintered tree.

Noticing that I had some rather large looking splinters (more like sharp pieces of the damn tree itself) sticking out of me, she began freaking out. "Oh God! I'm sorry, are you all right!"

I get myself up, wincing from the sharpened stakes in my back, and grimace in her direction, saying, "Heh, its okay. Just hurts like a paper-cut, that's all."

She relaxed a bit, hearing this, and sighed, "Whew…That's good."

I stand there for about ten seconds, and then say, "…You've never had a paper cut, have you?"

A little surprised by my question, she asks, "No, why?"

I explain, "Paper cuts may be superficial wounds, but…THEY HURT LIKE A SON OF A BITCH!" I then reach around, feeling for the wooden shards, grimacing from the pain, and pull each one out, yelping in pain.

"Dammit! Don't joke around about something that serious! I'll get you some medi…huh?" She looked back, with an astonished look on her face.

"What? What are you looking at?", I ask. She points to my back, stammering, "y-y-your back…"

I try craning my neck over my right shoulder to see what's happening. "What? What about my back? Is there a spider?" I pat my back down, thinking I'll squish a large spider, but I feel something remarkable: no wounds.

Felecia exclaimed, "No way! You have regenerative powers!"

I grin, saying, "Awesome. Heh, now I don't have to worry about bullets, piercing weapons, or any moderate wounds. Got to say, these powers are kick-ass."

Meanwhile, in Paris, on top of the Arc de Triumph…

The city was bustling, as it always was. Yet, the figure keeping watch on all the movement grew more and more irritated. Not because she had an appointment, or that someone cut her off in traffic. No, Q. Bee was irritated because all the noise was wreaking havoc on her sense of hearing. Dimitri recently met a new Darkstalker who just joined the fold. A strange one, as well, one that looked human, but that was a demon. She was told this new member, Asuna, was a Kitsune, or a shape-shifting fox demon, and a very powerful one. Powerful enough that she managed to replicate some of her allies' moves while battling them. It was her that recommended finding who Q. Bee was looking for. And she just spotted the target, a young girl, perhaps nineteen, with light violet hair that reached her shoulders, and a shapely body, wearing business attire. Lilith had been hiding incognito for the past five years, trying to avoid attention from any of the Darkstalkers that wished to harm her, as well as increase her demonic powers. Destiny, however, had different plans for her.

So, what do you think? This chapter was longer than the previous one, and I think it actually turned out fairly well. Here's a profile on Asuna, an original Darkstalker I just thought up a moment ago.

Name: Asuna Kojima

Age: 21 Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 117 lbs. Hair: Reddish-blonde, and usually goes down to her back. Sometimes tied into two separate ponytails.

Eyes: Bluish-green

She usually takes the form above, but her true form is like the previous, except her fox ears and seven tails show, and is in the buff, but covered in fur (similar to how Felecia is). She is the leader of most of the fox clans in China and Japan, and her powers have become so great that she is not only able to mimic form and voice, but also copy the powers of other Darkstalkers, although she can only maintain up to seven at once.

Attacks:

(Copy): Replicates the special attack used on her.

(Decoy): Leaves a decoy that looks exactly like the form she is currently in. She can create up to four at a time, but the decoys cannot attack.

(Kitsune Inferno): One of her strongest attacks. She channels energy to any of her seven tails, with a large flame appearing at the tip. Then, the flame shoots out like a flamethrower, and can move in any direction Asuna wishes. It lasts up to twenty-five seconds for each tail (in other words, if she uses all seven of them, the attack lasts a little over four minutes).

(Tandem Tail): Strikes with her tails, hitting many times in a row. Because her back is to the opponent when this attack is used, any other attacks on her from behind will be successful. She can block and parry whatever is in front of her.

(Invisibility): She turns invisible for up to forty seconds. She can still attack.

(Form Change): Asuna can change her form as many times as she wants, and into whomever she has seen. Can be used to confuse an enemy during battle, but it's primarily used for reconnaissance, spying, and seducing an enemy for information or to steal their power.

(Super Attack: Luster Beam): With her back to the enemy, she can channel a significant amount of her power into her tails, put all the tips of them together, and release a destructive beam that deals large amounts of damage. She can only use this seven times at maximum. After the seventh time, her energy is drained and she needs twelve hours to recover.

I won't be able to work on chapter 4 for a while, since I've got college, my other fics, as well as some of my original stories I want to work on. I also intend to bring in more of John Talbain (is that how you spell his last name? . ), and bring in more of the Darkstalkers, including some of the more obscure ones. And yes, Morrigan and Lilith are going to be INTEGRAL to this story. So, for now, happy reading/writing!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't think it would take this long to put up chapter four. Regardless, here it is.

I do not own Darkstalkers. The copyrights belong solely to Capcom, and any other miscellaneous properties are copyrighted to their respective owners. In short, I own nothing in this piece of fiction.

Chapter 4

Lilith had just come back from her meeting with a business firm, and was in a great amount of irritation, primarily because an attorney from an opposing firm kept making blatant passes at her. Oh, she'd "give him a good time", certainly; and afterwards, devour his soul. However, her inward pontification made it slightly easy for an old enemy to attack her, right in the open. The only reason why the first attack didn't strike true was because of the local populous screaming "Bug Woman!" Surmising this, she jumped out of the way, dodging Q's initial lunge for her.

Q. Bee quickly recovered, and followed with another diving lunge, this time with a classic attack of hers, a huge stinger protruding from her thorax. Lilith easily dodged Q's attack this time, recalling previous years of combat where her reflexes decided whether she would live or die. Q. Bee, after missing a second time, let out a string of profanity, finishing with "Damned demon whore".

Somersaulting into the air and grabbing Q. Bee by her hair, Lilith replied, "Apologize for your language. NOW." Using her volition and the pull of gravity combined, Lilith pulls Q. Bee down, slamming her into the concrete and rendering Q. Bee unconscious. Leaning down, she whispers into Q. Bee's ear, "Don't push me any further, or I'll crush you as if you were a real insect, instead of just a demonic hybrid." As she gets up, more people panic, due to both a "bug-woman" and an "Amazon" severely disrupting traffic and destroying property. "Special.", Lilith mutters, hurrying off to a relatively secluded side street, in order to re-establish contact with her former allies. "I can't stay in this country any longer." Letting out a quick curse, she tries to contact Morrigan through telepathy. "Too much attention, too many people. I'm cutting my training short, since it looks like the others are getting active again. I need your help, Morgy. RIGHT NOW." She breaks the psychic link, quickly stepping into a slightly darker part of the side street, and melts into the shadows, disappearing completely.

In Wales…

"Special. Lily's been accosted by Q. Bee, which means Dmitri's after me again." Morrigan holds her head in frustration, and then adds, "I keep telling him 'I'm not interested' and 'I don't form relationships with men with crazy-spiky hair', but does he listen? Never." Sitting across from her was the newly-named "Zombie Lord Raptor", even though he was pretty much the same as he ever was: a former Australian rocker/skittish fighter in a continuous state of undeath. "Hells, love. I think he's addicted to being turned down agin an' agin. Same shit, different decade, and all 'at." A small grin played at Morrigan's lips after this remark. "Aw hells, she's up to somethin'. I've seen 'at look, and it brings bad things." thought Raptor. Morrigan immediately responded, "Excuse me, but what look do you speak of exactly? I was just amused by what you said. In fact, Dmitri is probably a sucker for abusive relationships. He must like dominant women…" An immediate guffaw erupts from what is left of Raptor's jaw, literally unhinging it and sending it flying three feet in front of him. "Dammit, Morri. I told ya, don't make me laugh too much! Anyhow…" Raptor leans down to pick up his jaw, eyeing it a bit before placing it on correctly. "You mentioned that you came across summin. Some guy in the hicks of Scotland, righ'?" "Yeah", Morrigan replied.

Leaning back in her chair a bit, crossing her arms under her breasts, she sat silent before continuing, "This guy… I was just sizing him up as a snack. That night, I influenced his dreams so consuming his soul wouldn't be too much hassle, but he forces himself awake while he's dreaming." Raptor quickly replied to this, "e's a lucid dreamer, eh?" Morrigan glances up, not moving her head, "Yes. Apparently he is. And don't interrupt me again. Regardless, he wakes up in about eight minutes, which gave me more than enough time to prepare myself to hold him down. However, he actually attacked me, after we had a little verbal interchange. Seems he knows a good deal about succubae, and possibly more. Although I'm certain he knows nothing about the previous battles the Darkstalkers have had. I take him down quickly, he falls under the spell of my glamour, and the weird part of that night starts. When I was busy getting him aroused… well, I started feeling that way too." Raptor had a startled look on this face from this statement, and quickly said, "How? You're a professional! You've been doing that sort of thing for hundreds of years!" "I know", she responded. "At the time, I thought I lost a bit of my edge, but, just as I'm getting ready to kiss him, his aura spikes high enough that I got knocked back. As soon as I realize this aura is holy, I see angel wings sprout from his back. At that point, the energy from his aura was starting to burn me, so I got out of there as fast as I could. The kid's mortal, but, that power can't be controlled by regular mortals. He's got something. Something that lets him have and use that power, as well as creating some sort of link with me while I was seducing him."

Peru, six days later…

Scores of guerilla fighters were running, turning back on occasion to scream in horror, or for the slightly braver ones, to fire their rifles at a man floating in midair. Dark blue skin, looking almost like armor, with a pair of bat wings sprouting from his temples, Jedah was looking to stir up trouble, primarily out of boredom, but also because he was hoping some of the others would get word of a "demon-man" wasting an entire Socialist guerilla fighter movement. Lucky for him, it didn't take too long. One of his old enemies was about to show up. With a rocket launcher. "Oooh, boy, it's you. Long time, little girl. Did you grow another couple inches?" Jedah smirked a bit, staring down a slightly bandaged B. B. Hood, carrying a rocket launcher three times her size. Yet, she didn't look like a ten year old anymore. She looked more along the lines of fourteen. "Yeah, I did grow. Looks like either that little side effect is wearing off, or time is catching up with me", she retorted. "In both cases, I'm still going to wipe out as many of you freaks as possible."

Jedah grinned widely, more so from the fact that B. B. was starting to develop well than from her short monologue. "It's a shame, Baby Hood. In a few years, you'd probably be the hottest human alive. Of course, you'd have to thank the "freak" blood in you, but…" Bullets started flying again. Apparently the guerilla fighters had gathered enough morale to stage a counter-attack. B. B. used her right arm to angle her rocket launcher at one building, while pulling out a semi-automatic rifle with her left and firing almost instantaneously at the buildings, before firing the rocket launcher into a building to her immediate right. The result was devastating. The already decrepit front of the building had simply fragmented, shooting out debris that collided with other buildings, causing structural damage and setting off a chain reaction of every second building crumbling to ruin. All this while firing at any guerillas that ran out in fear or to get a better shot. Jedah had to admit: she had gotten even more heartless than before. "This could be a challenge." He grins widely, "Fucking awesome." He began to taunt her, saying, "What happened to your dog, huh? Did a coyote eat it? Damn thing was such a ratty little shit, I'd be surprised if it made a decent snack." He was greeted with a hail of bullets, as he figured. A couple grazed his face and shoulder, and started stinging. "GAH! YOU LITTLE BITCH! What are those made of?!" B. B. smirked lightly, stating, "Acid tipped rounds, with the main bullet being melted down from ritual-blessed silver crosses straight out of the Vatican's "Do Not Disturb" vaults. I razed a couple of large Catholic churches while I've been here, and apparently they're wizening up to just who we all are."

Jedah hovered silent for a few seconds, then said, "…you're changing. It's not time catching up to you. It's something else. You're turning from being a psychotic little shit bounty hunter who's out for vengeance, to a sexually appealing engine of destruction with no regard to… anything, really; except killing for the hell of it. I like it." B. B. stood there, with a stony look, before a light smile played on her face. "Glad you're showing your adoration for me, even if I don't give a shit. You're right about one thing, though. I do enjoy killing a lot more than I have in the past. Maybe I just don't care anymore?" She shrugs her left shoulder, her rifle pointing away from Jedah. "… I'll let you go for now. You yapped enough that I lost interest for now. If I do see you again, I'll kill you. No questions asked. I'd also recommend telling your friends to get ready."

Jedah must have betrayed his confusion, because she chuckled a little before he said, "What? What do you find so goddamn amusing?" She holsters the rifle, continuing, "You know the saying, 'God is in his Heaven, All's right with the World", right? How it refers to God supposedly not directly interfering with the actions of mankind? That statement is about to be shat upon. The Vatican is gearing up to send out what may be considered this century's Knights Templar. Genuinely blessed soldiers that fight along the lines of the U.S Special Ops and the Soviet KGB combined. Guns, grenades, beta-tested laser weaponry, bullets like the ones I just shot at you, the whole barrel. Also, there's talk of distrust in the Middle East, as usual, but this time there's crazy Militant Muslims with updated military equipment as well as sarin gas and nuclear missiles. It looks like Armageddon is shaping up quite nicely, all the while we've been sooo busy with who will have dominion over Earth and Hell. God, if he exists, isn't waiting. And I have a feeling we'll be seeing real angels flying in the air soon enough. When that time comes, blood will be more prevalent than water. Just throwing caution to the wind." She walks off, with a sexually intoned strut to her movement in order to tease Jedah. Shaking his head, he mutters,"…damn girl. Don't bring news of the end of the world on my head like that, and then shake that shapely ass at me. That's not cool."

Three days after, in Tokyo, Japan...

"There are reports of individual disappearances, regarding recent tourist visits to Kiyomizu Stage. Tourists, both foreign and local, were disappearing at a slowly increasing rate, which struck officials odd. Those who were sent to investigate deeper into the surrounding woods have not been heard from at this time." "Hmmm… we're drawing far too much attention.", a voice stated, as a young Japanese woman with reddish-blonde hair cascading down her shoulders picked up a remote on a kotatsu and clicked it off. Another woman, this one with black hair tied into a ponytail and sitting straight-legged next to the kotatsu, leaned back and folded her arms behind her head, resting. "So, sister, what do you have in mind?", she curtly replied, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. The other stood silent for half a minute, before moving back to the kotatsu and tossing the remote onto it. "I'll have to meet with that vampire again. Him using some of my tribe to gather souls for victims is fine, but dammit, I prefer to be discrete about it!", she huffed, her blue-green eyes flashing frustration.

"Asuna", said the black-haired woman, "calm down. You'll get wrinkles." She laughed teasingly, with the red-head grinning profusely. "Ahh… that was a good one, Kimiko. You show time and again that you're not just a pretty face.", she grinned. "Ah, excuse me! I'm your tactician! To say that to me, well, that's a personal affront! Then again, compared to you, I'm homely." "Let's not bring my body into this, alright?", Asuna curtly replied. "Yes, yes, I'm the most powerful of my kind, and ravishing in beauty. Whoop-de-fuck.", and waives her hand dismissively. "I want real power. The kind held by Lilith and Morrigan. Power that not only drives men and women wild, but power that can control how this world is run. Power that cannot be taken by the passing of time or by a disgruntled subordinate. THAT is what I desire. And if I have to deal with an egomaniac vampire, so be it. Now, I have to leave to meet with him, so keep this place clean." Kimiko began to pout, "Awww! But I was going to meet up with some friends at the club!"

On the edge of London…

Brandon's P.O.V.

"…We got here pretty fast.", I said. "I half expected us to travel by foot all the way over here. That is, until we ran into Michael Moore. Heh… stupid twit had no clue what hit him." Felecia, having taken on her full-human form, and grabbed the clothes off of a PR assistant, coughed a bit into her hand. "God, I think his stink is still lingering in my nostrils. That or the huge cigar he lit right before we knocked him unconscious. Do all American film-makers smell like that?" Still focused on the road, I turned to her a little, replying, "No clue. Politics aside, he has WAY too much money to be bitching about worldwide corporate corruption. We jacked his… what the hell is this car, anyway? I was never obsessed with expensive foreign sports cars, but this damn thing has a fucking DVD player and screen IN THE CENTER CONSOLE. Oh, and did you see that Hummer he had? The textbook definition of 'hypocrite'…" "Okay, that's enough. Let's get our minds off of the man-pig.", she cut in. "Now, you remember when I told you about some of my allies during the previous battles I've had, right?" Still concentrating on the road, I replied, "Yes. You mentioned that a few times. You're good friends with the majority of them." She fussed some more with her hair. Now that she was looking like a regular person, I actually got a bit more attracted to her. God, she looks great. And that body… Okay, Bran, focus on the road, not on the smoking hot preternatural woman sitting next to you.

"Well", she continued. "One of my friends, as I called them, you've already met." I recall the past two months, and only one other person sprang to mind. "…aw, shit. Her. Let me guess, you two keep in contact every so often, even before I chatted with you about her." "Well, I haven't been in touch with her for over nine months, so not this time.", she responded. "I'm actually surprised she told you her name. She only does that when she feels she's in control, and her victim has done something to have the honor of knowing her name." "Oh, that's nice.", I said, with a note of sarcasm. "So the next time I meet with her, I should thank her right before she devours my soul while giving me the best sex imaginable. Great." Felecia looks at me with a scathing look, saying, "She won't after I speak with her! More likely she'll slap you across the face, and then ask for your assistance, albeit begrudgingly." I focus all my attention on the road, and as we turn down a major thoroughfare, Felecia tugs on my arm, saying, "Wait. Go that way. There's someone you need to meet." I oblige, turning in the direction she pointed to, and arrive at on a two lane street that dead-ended into a U-turn sign, which I park next to. "Okay, there're some pubs. Lemme guess, we go into one and meet up with a friend of yours that's an informant." She holds her hand up to me, replying, "Shut up for a minute", before getting out of the car, and heading to a darkened part of the lane. I get a small feeling of someone being there, even though I don't see anyone, when another girl, looking between twenty to twenty one, suddenly appears.

"Felecia, what the hell?", I yell, as she waves me over. Putting the car in park and shutting it off, I walk over to the two to see what the matter is. As I get closer, I see the features of the other woman. Light violet hair (which I assumed she dyed) went just past her shoulders, and she had a gorgeous shade of magenta eyes (now I thought this was a new fad in Europe). She was wearing business attire, and I noticed how it hugged her curves. God dammit. First it's a catwoman, and now a girl who looks like she came out of a cosplay competition and won the award for best school teacher fan-service. She was visually appealing, I'll give her that. She wasn't skinny, but was quite curvaceous. That body… God, those breasts and that a…OKAY! Where the hell are these thoughts popping up from?! Am I that sexually frustrated?! Yes, I was thinking this could result in my own harem manga, if I ever went through with it. Even so, I got a similar feeling from her that I did from Morrigan, which I did not like. "Who's your friend?", I ask. Ms. Business suit makes eye contact with me, and I find myself losing myself in her eyes. God. They're gorgeous. She simply smiles and says, "Felecia says you're an okay guy, so I'll trust you. My name is Lilith."

This snaps me back to reality. Her name. I've studied enough occult folklore, mythology, and biblical scripture to know that a woman named "Lilith" was Adam's first wife, who refused to acknowledge him as her husband, and was cursed by God. In some stories her relevance ends there, while in others, she becomes the Mother of all Demons, usually depicted as a succubus or something along the lines of a nocturnal bird. In either case, due to Felecia being a "preternatural being", introducing a friend named Lilith got me on instant "HOLY SHIT" status. My finger was pointed at her like I was mimicking Phoenix Wright. "Y…you mean to tell me you're friends with the Queen of Hell?" Felecia immediately knew what I was referring to, and snapped back, "She not the Lilith from the Old Testament, if that's what you're thinking. But yes, she will eventually succeed Morrigan as ruler of the Makai realm. It's more involved than just that, but that's all you need to know at this time." I stand there for a minute, then slowly start shaking my head. "Great. I'm getting involved with demons. This will not end well." Lilith, however, seemed to not care about how I reacted, as she said, "Listen." She sighs, then picks up, "You're probably thinking that your soul's in jeopardy, since you're dealing with demons. Now, I won't be able to confirm nor deny this. However, both I and Felecia are concerned for your well-being." I turn around to face her, and looking her in the eyes again, I could see she was being truthful. Although I was still being cautious. "Okay", I said, "I'll go along with this for right now. But, I want to ask you something. What do you want with me?"

She looked a little solemnly at me, then said, "I need your help. There's been some signs that the battles that we Darkstalkers have been in are about to start up again. Usually, we try to keep ourselves in secrecy, so the fights go uncontested, but… recently, there are some, both ally and enemy, that have shown blatant disregard for these rules. In addition, I was attacked in public by one of my enemies, with dozens, perhaps hundreds, catching sight of the fight. While I didn't use my powers, I managed to send her off, which drew even more attention to me." She paused, biting her lip a bit, then continued, "I need your help. I need any help I can get. If what's happened in the past can help determine what might happen, then Morrigan could be in trouble. As for me, well… it appears I could be a target." Felecia, with a stern look, adds, "You could get some answers to how you're able to use your powers, as well as possibly finding out where they come from. It's beneficial to both you and us. But it's your choice." I stood there, feeling like time was standing still, before I came to a decision. "Alright, I'll help you two out. I can't turn down a girl who asks for help, anyway. It goes against my nature. Get in the car and tell me where we need to go." I grin a bit, gesturing to the car, and I see those gorgeous magenta eyes shine.

All apologies for taking SO FREAKING LONG to put up this chapter. Hopefully you've enjoyed it in its entirety. Although, if you have any thoughts regarding the sentence or paragraph structure that will help in improving the story, or any ideas that could improve the story or its characters overall, I'll gladly take them to heart. However, as I've said before, I IGNORE FLAMES. Don't bother flaming, don't bother complaining about the character's apparent dislike of Michael Moore (if you get offended by that, then you really need to take lessons in maturity), and don't bother complaining about sexual innuendo, as this fic is rated "R" for a reason. Also, if I do make an error in regards to locales, mythology, or a country's culture, don't flame me for that. Just inform me of where the error was and what the real information is, as well as where to find it (I do try to be thorough). Chapter five won't be up for a while. One, due to my current writing of another chapter for a different fic, two, because of how busy I usually am, and three, I try to write an above average chapter. If you can handle this, expect to see another chapter in the near future. As always, I appreciate your continued reading, and look forward to your reviews. For now, happy reading/writing!


End file.
